Año Nuevo
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Allen se encuentra solo en año nuevo extrañando a ese alguien tan especial, Kanda. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este anime así que no me maten. Tiene Lemon y bien frío. Yullen Kanda x Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**Año nuevo**

Caminando por los pasillos de la Orden Negra, tan oscura y solitaria, sus pasos hacían eco. La mayoría de los exorcistas no estaban; Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Kanda, incluso Miranda estaban en alguna misión. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado tan sola la orden? Regresarían pronto, pero hoy era más solo, su familia (los exorcistas) no estaban esta noche para celebrar año nuevo con él. Una luz permanecía prendida todo el tiempo, la del comedor. La cabeza del cocinero sobresalió del arco de la entrada.

**-Allen, ven acá. Hice algo especial.**- gritó con alegría Jerry.

Allen caminó hacia el comedor, en una de las largas mesas había un banquete de comida cocinada a la perfección. Algunos buscadores estaban sentados disfrutando y platicando animadamente. Krory se acercó a Allen con una copa en la mano. **–Feliz año nuevo Allen-kun.**

**-Krory-san, gracias feliz año nuevo.- **sonrió desanimado.

Todos comieron y bebieron en gran alegría, el comedor era grande, la poca gen te combinada con la tenue iluminación lo hacían parecer infinito. Era cierto que nunca tenían descansos pero al menos en una época tan importante deberían poder festejar todos juntos en ''familia''. Allen se sentía triste por alguna razón, algo faltaba, algo que él necesitaba desesperadamente. Krory le intentó animar tanto como podía, pero el albino era ajeno.  
Por la noche se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Tan desganado a lo único que atinaba era dormir. Esa noche era calurosa a pesar de ser diciembre, por la mente de Allen pasaban demasiadas cosas que no le dejaban dormir profundamente, por la madrugada despertó, había comido demasiado y tenía nauseas. Estaba adormilado, se quedó unos segundos observando el techo, todo estaba en silencio, tan oscuro, era un ambiente melancólico que le vaciaba el alma, finalmente se paró a vomitar.

¿Qué era eso que le estaba lastimando? Una lágrima recorrió su cicatrizada mejilla, se limpió el vómito restante de sus labios. Cuando cepillaba sus dientes observó su reflejo en el espejo, tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados. Caminó por los pasillos vagando en sus pensamientos, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Alguien o algo? ¿Mana tal vez? Cuando se dio por vencido buscó el camino de regreso a su habitación, se topó con Kanda quien al parecer regresaba de su misión.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Muévete Moyashi!-** rugió Kanda irritado.

Allen se quedó ahí, inmóvil, ya sabía qué era ese dolor, lo que lo causaba. Caminó lentamente hacia Kanda, le abrazó y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Sollozó en silencio apretando las ropas del mayor con fuerza.

**-Oye Moyashi, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¡Quítate! **

Allen se separó, le miró inocentemente con las lágrimas aun en sus ojos. **–Duele**- susurró **– y tú causas ese dolor.**

Kanda se sonrojó notoriamente, apartó algunos cabellos de la frente de Allen, tenía un impulso, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos ardían, besó al pequeño, un beso mordaz. Enredó sus dedos por los cabellos blancos del chico al tiempo que este último le estrechaba desesperado. El beso se profundizó, Allen gimió contra los labios del pelinegro. Se separaron abruptamente.

**-¿Ka-kand-a?- **Allen abrió los ojos.

**-Espero y eso sea suficiente, estoy cansado- **le miró frío.

'' _¿Y si no lo es?'' _pensó Allen, juegos peligrosos que no debería jugar, pero él quería todo de Kanda, cualquier cosa para llenar el vacío. Quería el sabor de sus labios, el tacto de su piel, el aroma de su larga cabellera, su cuerpo caliente dentro de él, él le sujetó de la manga de su gabardina**.- Kanda, no…no es suficiente, no te vayas**- imploró.

Kanda le miró desde lo alto, suspiró pesadamente – **ven**- ambos se encaminaron a la habitación del menor. Una vez ahí Allen cerró con llave la puerta. El mayor le besó una vez más y recorrió sus besos por la oreja, el cuello y el hombro de su compañero. Desabotonó la camisa del otro y la deslizó al suelo. Observó ese virgen cuerpo, los pezones rosados, la piel pálida nunca antes profanada… Recostó a Allen sobre la cama, le besó la mejilla y aspiró el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, lamió y pellizcó sus tetillas con cuidado al tiempo que frotaba su miembro contra el del menor quien jadeaba tímidamente. –**Moyashi, no creas que seré cariñoso**- susurró en su oreja. El albino terminó de desnudarse solo, Kanda solamente sacó su miembro masturbándolo un poco, salía semen en pequeñas cantidades el cual usó para lubricas sus dedos e introducirlos en la entrada del peliblanco, este último hiperventilaba, la excitación le hacía lagrimear un poco. –**S-sólo hazlo, duele estar así**- Kanda separó las piernas del Moyashi, le comenzó a penetrar, era estrecho dentro de él, estaba caliente y húmedo. Allen gimió con fuerza, le siguió penetrando hasta estar completamente adentro, una vez así lo embistió con fuerza una y otra vez. –¡K-KAND-AAAAH!- Allen gritaba- más rápido, ¡ah! Kanda hizo caso omiso a sus peticiones y le embistió con más fuerza, eran fritos desgarradores y llenos de placer, el peliblanco se vino sobre su abdomen, su cuerpo sudaba y su pecho ardía, tenía las mejillas rojas. Kanda se vino dentro de él, salió lentamente y se recostó a un lado de Allen, semen salía de la entrada del menor. Segundos después Allen se quedó profundamente dormido. Kanda se vistió y salió de ahí la antes posible.

_¿Esto cambiaría su relación con Kanda? ¿O le seguiría odiando el samurái?_


	2. Chapter 2

El Sol asomaba por el mar, el aire se sentía frío, era temprano todavía. Su habitación estaba polvosa y fría, un ambiente triste. Esa mañana Kanda ya no se encontraba ahí, despertó con los brazos vacíos, melancolía en su cuerpo, el dolor estaba ahí penetrándole lentamente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal después de ese acto tan necesitado del amor por parte del mayor? No hubo nada, no hubo caricias afectuosas, palabras bonitas ni tactos delicados, era algo extraño, solamente sexo. Placer, dolor, una cópula.

Tras una mañana de constantes pensamientos y remordimientos caminó desganado al comedor. Este se encontraba lleno, _**''al parecer todos regresaron de sus misiones esta madrugada''**_ pensó sarcástico Allen. Se sentó junto a Lenalee y Lavi, en esa mesa también estaban sentados Miranda, Kanda, Krory y Marie. Casi todos platicaban animados. Raro era ver al pequeño Allen comer poco y estar tan callado, pero estaba petrificado, los ojos del pelinegro le penetraban el alma, fríos, amenazadores, asesinos. Tan silencioso como siempre anda se levantó de la mesa marchándose sin mirar atrás.

-**Allen, ¿estás bien? Casi no has comido nada**- preguntó Lenalee.

No hubo respuesta por parte del menor, seguía horrorizado por esos ojos escalofriantes. En efecto Kanda le odiaba, probablemente su relación había empeorado, tal vez fue su imaginación lo que pasó esa madrugada. Todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos iban en una espiral lenta y mareadora.

**-¡Allen! **– Gritó Lavi**- reacciona, ¿quieres?**

**-Ah, lo siento, me distraje** – se disculpó **- ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas de tu última misión? Escuché que te metiste en varios problemas.**

…

Kanda caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la orden, en su mente venían imágenes de la noche anterior. Esa madrugada había llegado agotado, cerca de su habitación se encontraba de pie ese peculiar albino, se veía tan vulnerable. El ver como murmuraba su nombre le disgustó, sin embargo, se vio impulsado a besarle. Con solamente un beso su cuerpo pidió más de ese contacto humano, la terquedad de ese chico le hizo perder el control, le hizo suyo en la cama sin temor a las consecuencias. ¿Por qué habrían de haber consecuencias? Lo que le molestaba era el ser tan débil, dejarse chantajear por la mirada de ese niño, le molestaba tener esa necesidad de llenarse de placer, ya había hecho eso varias veces con otras personas, todo para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Pero, ¿por qué con el maldito Moyashi? No quería que Allen le malinterpretara o que pensara que tenía algún tipo de exclusividad así que cada que le viera le fulminaría con la mirada. Siguió caminando hasta toparse con Allen, le miró inexpresivo aun así el menor le miró aterrorizado y así durante muchas semanas. El albino le evitaba a toda costa, parecía horrorizado cada que cruzaban las miradas. ¿Tal vez se había excedido? Harto de esa actitud, le sujetó del brazo con fuerza, el peliblanco intentó zafarse cabizbajo pero Kanda incrementó el agarre, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto su actitud?

-¡**Maldito Moyashi! ¿Qué te traes eh?**

**-¡Suéltame! Ya sé que me odias**- se resguardó Allen – l**o siento ¿vale?**

Kanda le arrastró al interior de su oscura habitación, le arrojó a la cama y se posó sobre él.

**-Tus excusas no me convencen, no te odio. Mírame.**

Allen observó los ojos del mayor, tenían cierta tranquilidad ya no amenazaban con asesinarle, le calmaban, el menor besó suavemente los labios del otro exorcista a lo que este respondió intensificándolo. Con sus labios rozó la clavícula del albino descendiendo por su blanco pecho, besó cada parte de él, mordía su piel como si fuera si propiedad. Con su lengua trazó rastros de saliva, regresó a los labios del chico que jadeaba torpemente. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su tacto era frío, Allen lo sentía.

**-¡Espera! –** Gritó el menor – **detente.**

Allen abrazó a Kanda, no quería ponerse sentimental pero tampoco quería ser víctima de sus propios deseos íntimos. **-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?**

**-No está bien, tu manera de tocarme no está bien.**

Se aferró al pecho del mayor, este le rodeó con los brazos. Suspiró pesadamente… -**Sabes que no te amo, ¿verdad?** – Simples palabras que destrozaron su pecho, ¿amor? Ciertamente esperaba que él le amara, al parecer soñar es destructivo… Se recostó sobre la cama del pelinegro, ahí durmió sin camisa y con el corazón fragmentado. Allen dormía placenteramente en un sueño profundo. Kanda le observó, era un chico atractivo, su pecho elevándose le recordó lo frágil y humano que era. Deslizó su dedo gordo por los labios entreabiertos de su compañero, suaves y rosados, posó sus propios labios contra ellos, ligeramente profundizó el beso. Se recostó a un lado del él, sus pensamientos todos estaban dedicados a ese bulto comedor-compulsivo encima de su pecho. No le amaba, la pregunta era clara. ¿Llegaría el día en que él le amara pero el Moyashi ya no?

…

_**Tomato dice: Waaaa este capítulo está corto cortito, es que ya es navidad y ¡yo soy la que cocina! Pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo y mejor escrito (soy una pésima escritora lo sé lo sé…*se ahoga*) ¡Feliz navidad a todos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Gracias a Akkira Nala por tu review, ¡los reviews me hacen feliz! *ABRAZO* Espero que les guste y que continúen leyéndome. .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Año Nuevo III**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pensaba? Seguía en la habitación del mayor, no quería abrir los ojos: si lo hacía se vería forzado a abandonar el lado de su compañero exorcista el cual dormía, sentía como si mirarle fuese un tabú. Una mano fría se posó en su mejilla, abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kanda le observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar aquí?**

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, hacía un frío aterrador como era de esperarse. Esa habitación estaba casi vacía, si no fuese por ese vitral fragmentado diría que es casi como un calabozo. Tras él ese hombre seguía acostado y le miraba fijamente.

**-¿Qué tanto miras Bakanda?**

**-Tu trasero-** comenzó a reír tranquilamente.

Un fuerte sonrojo tiñó su rostro, rápidamente se retiró de esa habitación azotando la puerta. La vi estaba ahí, al pie de la puerta de la habitación del más temido exorcista.

**-Moyashi, ¿qué haces a las cuatro de la mañana saliendo del cuarto de Yu-chan?**

**-¡¿Eh?! Ah – a-uh-eh n-nada yo-yo s-sólo **– su voz descendió hasta cesar.

**-¡Ya sé lo que has hecho! Le pintaste bigotes ¿verdad?-** El albino asintió nervioso **– quiero ver quiero ver.**

**-¡N-no! Es que está a punto de despertarse y arruinarás la sorpresa. De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? –**Allen le interrogó con la mirada.

**-Pues, pues, nada. Yo iba al cuarto de… ¡baño! Yo iba al baño.**

Lavi salió disparado a la planta de arriba, algo sospechoso pasaba aunque él mismo le había inventado una excusa absurda para salvar su trasero (y el de Kanda). Claro que era sospechoso salir de su habitación por la madrugada.  
Las palabras de Kanda resonaron en su cabeza _''sabes que no te amo ¿verdad?''_. Eran las palabras más crueles que le hubiesen dedicado, había sido usado entonces. Lo único que le llenaba se había convertido en basura. '_' ¿Por qué no lo dejas_?'' pensó. Él sabía la respuesta: porque necesitaba más de él, todo lo que pudiese tener lo aprovecharía.  
La puerta tras de él se abrió abruptamente.

-**Moyashi ¿sigues aquí?** – le miró un inexpresivo Kanda.

**-S-sólo quería…bueno, es que…quiero continuar, haré que me ames.**- soltó el menor – **digo, eh lo siento, olvida lo que dije.**

Kanda sonrió sensualmente – **muy bien, inténtalo, no me resistiré**- Allen abrió los ojos en asombro, sus labios recibieron una cálida y familiar sensación, un beso por parte del mayor. Enseguida el ojiazul se retiró para su entrenamiento matutino. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Tenía millones de razones por las cuales no debía hacer esto. Primero: era pecado, penalizado con la muerte según lo impuesto por la iglesia. Segundo: saldría perdiendo.

…

**-¡Argh! Es muy temprano para tener que salir a una misión** – bostezó el joven Bookman.

**-No hablas en serio, llevas despierto desde antes de las cuatro**- Allen se quejó.

Ambos se encaminaban a la hermosa ciudad de Lleida* a recuperar la inocencia, una misión simple. Se reunirían con Lenalee y Bookman al llegar a Portugal. Caminaban por zonas boscosas, el suelo de grava dejaba las botas de los exorcistas casi blancas, un día templado con cielo despejado iluminando sus cabelleras. Bastante apetecía una carne asada y tal vez un poco de agua de limón. Por fin llegaron a la estación d trenes, se veía bastante aislado. Pero el silencio era digno de disfrutar.

**-Allen, ¿qué te traes con Yu-chan?-** murmuró Lavi.

**-¿A qué te refieres? Con ese bastardo no me traigo nada**- oscureció su mirada.

Lavi susurró a la oreja de Allen tal cosa que su compañero palideció. Timcanpy salió de entre las ropas del chico, para hacerle reaccionar mordió una de sus mejillas. Lavi sonreía macabramente y reía por lo bajo. El tren llegó provocando un ruido que brinda escalofríos al cuerpo. Ambos se encaminaron a sus asientos, Allen observó el tren: viejo, roto, frío, verdoso y café.

**-No es lo que piensas, ¡solamente lo hicimos una vez!-** aseguró el peliblanco

**-¡Mi querido niño perdió su virginidad!-** gritó dramáticamente el pelirrojo.

Todos los que se encontraban en ese vagón voltearon sus miradas incrédulas hacia el menor. Un solo gorgojo no se escuchó. El rostro del menor enrojeció violentamente y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. **-¡¿Podrías callarte?!-** gritó enfurecido.

Segundos más tarde una violenta persecución entre ambos exorcistas daba lugar. Fueron botados del vagón en la estación más cercana.

**-Bien, ahora tendremos que caminar a la siguiente estación o esperar dos horas al siguiente tren** – comentó Lavi.

Ambos nuevamente emprendieron su camino a la siguiente estación.

…

**-Nii-san, si no haces algo, lo comunicaré directamente a los comandante –** tras el teléfono una joven y hermosa mujer amenazaba a su hermano mayor.

**-Hablaré con ellos en cuanto Allen regrese de su misión**- después de un silencio sepulcral la chica colgó.

En lo personal Komui Lee no tenía oposición a las relaciones homosexuales, sabía que nadie salía herido de eso, no dañaba a nadie, pero su deber como supervisor era llamarles la atención a aquellos exorcistas que cometieran actos prohibidos. Su pequeña hermana parecía tomarse muy enserio su deber como elegida por dios. Nada de esto debía llegar a oídos de los comandantes o sufrirían las consecuencias dos de sus mejores exorcistas. Un beso, eso es todo, pudo haber sido accidental, o pudieron haber perdido una apuesta, tal vez las hormonas alborotadas. Dios, tan sólo son niños, no saben lo que hacen.

…

**-Kanda, esta noche quiero comerte…**- habló Allen.

El mayor le miraba con una ceja levantada en señal de interrogación, ¿acaso hablaba en serio? El menor se acercó a él, desabrochó los botones de su camisa dejando ver el tatuaje en su pecho, aquel que le permitía regenerarse incluso reponer miembros perdidos.  
Desabrochó sus pantalones liberando su miembro, el cual endurecía con rapidez.  
Allen lamió la punta trazando círculos, entre su dedo índice y el pulgar subía y bajaba por la cabeza de su miembro, se sentía exquisitamente bien, el ojigris engulló completamente su miembro, aumentaba la velocidad hasta que tocara su garganta repetidas veces. Esa expresión le volvía loco, ojos lagrimosos, mejillas rosadas y sus dulces labios ocupados sobre su erección. Sus caderas no podían evitar moverse para intensificar la sensación, posó sus manos sobre esos cabellos blancos. Pocos segundos después su semilla salió con impulso ensuciando el rostro del menor. –**Y esta será mi cena**- susurró Allen al tiempo que ingería los residuos de su semen.

Despertó agitado, no era normal en él tener ese tipo de sueños, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos el contacto que hace semanas había tenido con ese brote de judías. Suspiró regresando a los brazos de Morfeo.

-**Che.**

…

Bookman escuchaba en silencio las crueles palabras de esa chica proveniente de China, algo le tenía realmente enojada. Por razones como estas se creaban guerras, luchas sin sentido: odio porque sí.  
Un claro ejemplo era la joven Lenalee odiando a sus compañeros exorcistas debido a sus actos pecaminosos.  
Él no estaba de lado de la iglesia, su aprendiz había hecho cosas de las cuales podría ser colgado, sin embargo, su aprecio por el más joven era mayor a su sentido de ''lealtad''. No había necesidad de entregarle a una organización religiosa culpable de gran hipocresía.

Ambos exorcista esperaban a la llegada de su aprendiz y el destructor del tiempo.

**-Joven Lenalee, por favor, cese sus crueles palabras, el señor Allen está por llegar –** un buscador interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Lenalee paró sus insultos de inmediato al ver a esos dos chicos plantados frente a ella. Su mirada repulsiva penetraba la mirada del menor del grupo.

**-Lenalee, ¿te encuentras bien?-** preguntó Allen **– te ves cansada.**

**-Allen- kun, estoy bien- mordió su labio inferior** – de aquí nos dirigimos directo al barco.

Durante todo el trayecto sus ojos se dirigían al mar, pensaba en la razón por la cual odiaba tanto esa relación. A ella no le importaba que fuese una relación ''diferente'', Lavi mantuvo una tiempo atrás. La verdadera causa de su enojo era la fuerte atracción que tenía por el samurái. Eran celos que le carcomían por dentro, celos peligrosos.

…

Al momento de poner un pie sobre la orden, el joven Allen corrió misteriosamente por los pasillos hasta perderse en las sombras de la fría noche. Lavi y Bookman caminaron al despacho de Komui, por último Lenalee lentamente vagó por las habitaciones vacías de la orden.  
Tal vez si le decía ahora, si se confesaba a él, si le dijera a Kanda lo que sentía, tal vez, no sería tan tarde, habría una oportunidad de que fuera recíproco. Tomó impulso y corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrarse frente a la habitación del mayor. Respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta suavemente con su puño, nadie contestó y se decidió a abrirla sólo un poco. Sus hermosos ojos púrpuras se inundaron de lágrimas. Esa escena destruyó todas sus esperanzas, ese hombre que tanto admiraba encima de un chico de cabello blancos que resaltaban de entre todo lo demás. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su mente no podía asimilar lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Cerró la puerta con sigilo, retrocedió unos pasos y con ayuda de su inocencia descendió con rapidez hacia las profundidades de la orden…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Perdón por la demora, lo que sucede es que tuve un accidente y no hace mucho salí del hospital, pero en ese tiempo me vinieron tantas ideas de qué escribir. No odien a Lenalee, me encanta su personaje pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Allen está muy Ooc, de hecho todos los personajes están así. Próximo capítulo habrá mucho **_**fluff.**_** Gracias por leerme, a Akira Nala por sus dulces reviews. Gracias gracias!**


End file.
